¿Como olvidarte?
by didy
Summary: Es un Song fic. de la canción Me cuesta tanto Olvidarte de Mecano algo triste lean y dejen review grax (R por no dejar)¡Cambio de titulo!


Disclaimer: Ya saben nada mio todo de J.K Rowling.

N/a: Bueno las cosas están así en cuanto a este fic. es un Song fic de la canción Me cuesta tanto olvidarte de Mecano, también es corto pido disculpas pero como que no se me da algo mas largo y esto me lleva a otra cosa voy a empezar a trabajar con Naomi Malfoy para darle seguimiento a mi fic. que mas que fic es carta "Mi despedida" si no la han leído dense una vuelta porfa y gracias a los que ya lo visitaron :).

Por ultimo y no por eso menos importante esta mi agradecimiento de corazón por su ayuda a Arima que me ayudo como beta de este fic. y me dio algunas recomendaciones. Gracias chica eres un sol.

Sin mas lean y dejen un Review, queja o consejo todo es bien resibido.

* * *

_Ente el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
Con tendencia a quedarse calvo de tanto recordar,  
Ese algo que soy yo mismo es un cuadro de vil frontismo  
Que solo da una faz.  
_  
Desde el colegio te quería fue un amor que empezó por odio, un gran odio; de no poder ser como tu, a pesar de todo lo que poseía te envidiaba, los amigos que tenias a los que considerabas tu familia (Granger y Weasley), la estima que te tenían los profesores, el excelente jugador de quiddich que eras y sigues siendo en si todo tu eres perfecto para mis ojos y los del mundo entero.  
  
Y un gran día sucedió con lo que solo llegue a soñar; me besaste, algo sutil pero que ocasiono que despertaran todos los sentimientos que me obligue a guardar en lo más profundo de mi ser, con inseguridad y con temor al que dirán iniciamos una relación y no puedo creer que después de dos años de estar juntos todo terminara y el causante de todo fuese yo, el causante de que tus bellos ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Aun no me lo perdono.  
  
_La cara vista es un anuncio designal,  
La cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de echarte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto...  
_  
Ahora que lo pienso todo paso por el miedo, no el miedo a los demás si no a nosotros mismos, el miedo que YO tenia al saber que te quería tanto y que tu me correspondías, miedo a saber que daría mi vida por ti y que harías lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
El miedo y el estar cegado por los celos me llevo a alejarte de mi lado, por una parte no resistía el pensar que algún día por ese amor que me tenias dieras tu vida, ya que los mortifagos ya no solo estaban detrás de ti sino de mí por haberlos traicionado y la otra el creer que otra persona ocupaba tu corazón. Que tonto fui.  
  
_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto,  
olvidar quincemil encantos es mucha sensatez  
y no sé si seré sensato lo que se es que me cuesta un rato,  
hacer cosas sin querer, y aunque fui yo quien decido que ya no mas  
y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte me cuesta tanto  
olvidarte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto..._  
  
Los celos me carcomían por dentro y junto con el temor que sentía por tu seguridad decidí definitivamente dejarte, decirte que ya no te quería es mas que nunca te había querido que era solo placer, sexo, todo menos amor, lo creíste me dijiste que me odiabas por haber jugado contigo que tú si me amabas y me amarías por siempre pero no podrías perdonarme.  
  
Tus palabras me dolieron hasta el alma pero creí que me habías traicionado y a un Malfoy nunca se le traiciona. Tiempo después Granger mejor dicho Hermione ya la considero una amiga, me abrió los ojos me enseño que esa persona con la que pensé que me engañabas no era mas que un amigo, ese bendito amigo que me hizo alejarme de ti, trato de convencerme de pedirte perdón, de decirte que solo fueron celos pero ¿cuando se ha visto a un Malfoy pedir perdón?, ja nunca además los mortifagos me pisaban los talones no podía ponerte en charola de plata para que te llevaran con Voldemort, no, nunca lo haría.  
  
Así fue que deje que todo pasara undiendome en una infinita tristeza, pero sabiendo que alejado de mí estarías mejor. Me han contado que eres feliz, que tienes un nuevo amor no sabes como he querido matarlo al verle besarte, tocar eso labios que solo eran míos pero así es mejor. Desde hace tiempo que te cuido, viéndote entre las sombras aun sabiendo que eres de otro me cuesta tanto olvidarte...  
  
_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas  
Y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto  
olvidarte, me cuesta tanto._


End file.
